Vocaloid Unchained! (2) Mikuo n Gumiya Kaito n Meiko Kaiko n Luki
by LawrenceAtenea
Summary: Este es el segundo cap, donde ya todo se pone un poco mas interesante... hay detalles algo ero y hetero! al igual que no pude resistir mencionar a Hetalia y Sword Art online!


Llegamos a Mosku... Gumiya seguía dormido, el viaje había sido largo me di cuenta que aparte de que ambos teníamos hermanitas complicadas habían mas cosas en común de lo que había llegado a imaginar, acaso yo? me estaba enamorando de Gumiya? No lo pude evitar sonreí. Estaba lejos de todo y de todos y nadie tenía ni la menor idea de donde estábamos!

-Nee... señorito Megpoid, estamos en el aeropuerto de Mosku.- Dije mordiéndole el cuello de manera sexy.

-Eh? ya llegamos!?- Preguntó algo sorprendido y sonrojándose.

-Sip, vamos, debemos explorar Rusia.- Tomé su mano y salimos del avión, pronto del aeropuerto, tomamos en avión hasta el Hotel Baltschug Kempinski, Eran las 6pm cuando llegamos, El hotel estaba rodeado de fans.

-Es increíble como pudieron saber que estebamos aquí?!- Dijo Gumiya nervioso.

-Señores, no es por ustedes miren bien, este hotel ha sido escogido para celebrar el matrimonio de Asuna y Kirito los protagonistas de la genial serie televisaba SAO. También ahí viene caminando el señor Braginski junto con su colega el joven Kirkland, ellos son los actores de la otra serie que las niñas adoran, si mas no tenía entendido, Grabaran el nuevo capitulo de Hetalia acá. si! ahí están los hermanos vargas!- Dijo el conductor emocionado.

-Demonios debemos pasar desapercibidos!- Dije viendo que podíamos usar.

-Mikuo no es por desalentarte pero somos dos tipos de mas de 1.80 con pelo turquesa y verde, no notarnos es casi imposible.- Dijo desmotivado.

-Señor, le doy 300$ por su gorra y su saco.- Dije poniéndome la gorra y tapando la cara de Gumiya con la chaqueta. Le obligue a salir y caminamos en medio de la gente.

-Disculpen mi novia se encuentra muy enferma, por favor, permiso.- Decía para abrirme campo entre todos.

Al final llegamos al mostrador.

-La reservacion del joven Hatsune.- Dije mirando horrible al pobre tipo.

-Si señor, em... tuvimos un problema con su suite, así que le daremos la suite de luna de miel.- Dijo dándome la llave de la habitación, tomé la mano de Gumiya y nos metí dentro del ascensor, le quité el suéter de la cara y me quite el gorro.

-Lo logramos!- Dijo el emocionado.

-si, ahora solo nos tenemos a nosotros.- Dije pegándolo contra la pared del ascensor y besándolo apasionadamente.

-Mientras Tanto en Tokyo, Japon-

-QUE SI KAITO! MI HERMANO ESTA DESAPARECIDO! dijo que saldría con Gumiya... AYER en la mañana! y mira la hora que es y ninguno contesta el telefono!- Vociferaba la señorita Hatsune por el teléfono caminando de un lado a otro del estudio de grabación.

-Iré a visitar a Gumi al hospital a ver si ella sabe algo.- Le contestó Kaito y tiró el teléfono.

-Diablos esa niña llorona, siempre que se mete en problemas me llama estoy harto. Deberías decirle que somos pareja.- Dijo Kaito besando los labios llenos de alcohol de la tipa castaña.

-No, quiero que se de cuenta solita, ahora en ves de ir al hospital porque no me haces tuya?- Dijo Meiko tomando otro trago de cerveza.

-Como desee, mi preciosa.- Dijo Kaito abriéndole la camisa. Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Alo?- Dijo el joven shion con algo de frustración de que matarán su impulso con Meiko.

-EN MI CAMA NO! TE ESTOY VIENDO!- sonaron los gritos de Kaiko desde la calle.

-Vale iré a mi habitación, nee chan, estas sola o acompañada?- Preguntó indicándole a Meiko que saliera de la habitación de Kaiko.

-Ando con Luki, es mi novio y quiero usar mi cama con el sin ser molestada, Por?- Preguntó ella tomándole la mano a su delicioso novio.

-Andas tus llaves?- Pronunció Kaito con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa.

-No. las perdí recuerdas?- Le contestó ella, algo amargada.

-Ok, si quieres que te abra la puerta para que puedas acostarte con Luki, deberás ir al hospital a ver a Gumi y preguntarle que sabe de Gumiya y Mikuo. Estamos claros?- Sonriendo en su victoria, apretó uno de los pechos de Meiko.

-Iré mañana lo juró, por ahora ábreme la puerta.- Dijo ella con su tono de voz mas tierno.

-Hoy mas tarde y tenemos un trato.- Respondió viendo como Meiko se quitaba la ropa y la dejaba tirada y se metía en el baño.

-Luki, si quieres hacerlo conmigo deberas acompañarme después a ver a la niña megpoid. En cuanto terminemos.- Dijo sin separarse el telefonó de la cara.

El joven de cabello rosado asintió.

Minutos después El baño se llenaba con los gemidos de Meiko y del cuarto de Kaiko salían los gemidos de Luki.

*En el baño*

-Kaito... kun... damelo todo!- Decía ella moviendo sus caderas sobre el y besando su cuello.

*En el cuarto*

-ahhhh... Kaiko chan! porque te gusta lamerme así?- Sonrojado pregunto Luki

-Sabes delicioso, además eres mi uke, date la vuelta ahora lameré otra cosa.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa depravada mientras se acomodaba el strap on.

*En el penthouse Hatsune*

-Mikuo! yo no quise decirte todas esas cosas nii chan, yo te amo! te necesito! eres mi familia, no importa como seas, tenías razón creo que me he enamorado de Luka y ahora no estás aquí para darme un suave y lindo te lo dije, No soy nada sin mi onii chan! Ademas si mama y papa no te hubieran tenido primero, ellos no se habrían convencido de que eres un error y tratar de arreglarlo conmigo!- LLoraba mientras abrazaba la foto de Graduación de su hermano.


End file.
